The Descendents
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: When Sutton & Megan disover that they could be descended from Will Treaty, they will do anything to prove it . Then a strange scientist gives them the chance to go back to Araluen in a time machine. They can even bring their friends. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Okay, I had this idea and I just couldn't wait to write it. This is the prologue, and if you people like it, II might hurry up with writing the rest.**

* * *

><p><em>"Holy crap guys! Why the heck did we get into this death trap?" I scream.<em>

_ Kaleigh looks at me. "Because you told us to!"_

_ "Well I usually have bad ideas, do I not?" I say, and everyone in the machine mutters an agreement. "You guys didn't have to listen to me!"_

_ Anything else someone might say is drowned out by the sound of an impact. We are all thrown heavily to the ground. Then, all is still. _

_ Slowly a smile spreads across my face. "It's over. I turn to Megan, whose red hair is splayed over her face. "We made it, Megan, we made it!"_

_ To think that the day had started out pretty normal. We hadn't been planning to get in some scientist's machine. I hadn't planned on dragging my friends into another of my..plans. But I did, and as the door swung open, there was no denying that we were in Araluen._

_ But you guys don't know why it was so important that we go there. To really know, you would have to hear about that whole day and a little more. _

_ That's why we're going to go back some._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to know more? Please review and tell me!<strong>


	2. The Lineage of Will Treaty

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed the first chapter. AKA: HPLunatic2499, Tuglover98, and ForeverTexas. You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to be digging through this stuff?" I ask Megan, who is covered in dust. I almost laugh, but then I realize that I must look the same.<p>

"Yes! I thought that you were psyched about getting paid." She says, smiling at me.

"I wouldn't call it psyched." I say, as I scan through a stack of papers. I toss them back into the trunk. They aren't very important.

We are cleaning out Megan's attic for her parents. I wasn't excited about sitting in a tiny, dusty room for hours, but, hey, they were paying us. And I was completely broke.

I am regretting accepting, though. The attic is filthy, and spiders are everywhere. Not the tiny, little spiders that one would expect, either. By that time, I had already found two tarantulas. How the heck did they even get into the attic?

Then Megan says softly, "Come and look at this." I almost didn't hear her, she said it so quietly.

"What did you find?" I say as I walk over. I am expecting her to be holding some kind of fancy hat or something, but she isn't. Just a plain silver oakleaf pendent on a silver chain, and a manuscript of some sort.

I sit down next to her and read the title of the papers. _The Lineage of Will Treaty_ . For a second, I think that I must be misreading it. I whisper to Megan, "Is that really what it is called?"

She nods, and we look at each other. Then we smile and tear through the pages, not stopping once.

When we finish, we look down at the silver oakleaf pendent, recognizing it's value. We stay silent. What we have discovered is the most unexpected thing that could ever happen to either of us.

If the papers are to be believed, we are both descended from Will Treaty.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEw REVIew REView REview Review review!<strong>


	3. How to Prove it

Yay!** New chapter! I'm glad that all of my reviewers like this, as well as everyone else who is reveiwing. Umm.. A few things, ForeverTexas-I'm glad that you like the story! Tuglover98-You don't get the oakleaf!  
><strong>**And HPLunatic2499-Why are you ubsessed with boxes?**

* * *

><p>"They have to be fake." I say, as I pace back and forth across Megan's attic.<p>

"How the heck can they be fake?" She says from her spot on the floor.

"I don't know, but they can't be real! Will is a fictional character, Megan. John made him up." I say, wishing that it could be true.

Megan stands up. "Sutton, no one has been up here for years. How could someone have put those up here? Not to mention that they got our family history exactly right."

"I dunno...maybe..."

"Admit it, those papers have to be real."

I finger the oakleaf pendent around my neck. Megan and I had gotten into a huge fight over that, but I'm a little more ninja than Megan is. So I won. "Say they are real, there is no way to prove it."

* * *

><p>The next day we have school. Extended weekends, you know? Megan and I take the first chance to tell our most..<em>ahem..<em>trusted friends about what we had learned. The only people we tell are, Kaleigh, a crazy person who loves whacking people with books, Bryson, my boyfriend, and probably the least crazy out of all of us, and finally, Logan, who is pretty much indescribable. Just to give you a few examples, he wears his shirt in a style that he calls, "half-tuck", he goes around poking people with this miniature spoon while yelling, "Tiny spoon attack!", if he stares at you for long periods of time, then that means he mind-stabbing you, and he once narrated our entire lunch period. I felt so sorry for people in third-person POV books.

At lunch, we tell them, and it doesn't go well. Kelaigh and Bryson look at us like we're crazy and Logan just bursts out laughing.

"Why don't you guys believe us?" I ask them.

"It's crazy!" Logan says, still laughing.

I don't really blame them, but I can't help being mad at them for not believing us.

I mean really, it's not like it's the most insane thing that they've ever heard.

* * *

><p>"How the heck are we going to prove that it is true?" I say to Megan on the bus ride home.<p>

She frowns. "I have no idea."

"Well, we gotta figure out some way, hopefully soon."

We are silent the rest of the way, as both of us are trying to figure out some way...

When I fanally get off, I almost don't notice the odd man standing in my driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you've read it. Now REVEIW!<strong>


	4. The Strange Man

**I am EXTREMELY happy because today, I got The Lost Stories. :D I was happy. I also got the 2011 Chick fil a calender(I'm ubscessed with Chick fil a. Last year, we had to build a castle for a GT project. I built a Chick fil a castle.) **

**Tuglover98-Your ninja skills are NOT better than mine! Really. That's just...proposterous!  
>HPLunatic2499-They look like boxes, though!<br>ForeverTexas-You rock for not for not making me scream something at you!(That's a happy exclamation point.)  
>ranger Lauren-I'm glad that you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>I wish that you all could be in my mind so that you could be in my mind when I saw him. Then, maybe you would know what, exactly, I was thinking when, against EVERYTHING that my instincts where telling me to do, I walked right up to him and said, "Can I help you with something?"<p>

I know, I'm an idiot. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't look scary. He had dark black hair, and icy blue eyes. He didn't look like he wanted to murder me. He didn't throw a bag over my head, or knock me out somehow, despite my ninja skills. He didn't even smile at me all evil-like. He just mildly said, "Are you Sutton...Amator?"

It figures that he would pronounce my name wrong. Almost everyone does, even though it is miraculously easy to pronounce. I don't correct him, though. I just raise an eyebrow at him, and say, "Yes, uh...what do you want?"

I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"It has come to my attention that you are in need of some sort of time machine."

How the heck does he know that a time machine would be very handy to Megan and me? It's not like we posted it on Facebook or something! I try not to look surprised. "...Yes, I could use one. Too bad that they don't exist..."

He smiles now, not menacingly, just kind of...fakely. "It is very possible. It just takes people who have the right vision."

Now he sounds like almost every single one of the evil rulers in books. They all have a "vision", too. "So...you have a..time machine?" I say, automatically fingering the pendent. I really hope that he says no. That will mean that he isn't completely crazy.

He nods, though, and points to the forest beghind my house. "I put it in those trees. It can take you back to any day at all in time." He seems kind of excited, which I guess all crazy people must seem like. He says as an afterthought, "We haven't figured out the future, though.."

"Your time machine is in the woods?" I ask.

I guess that he can tell that I think he is crazy because he says, "It is there, Sutton. I built it and then I put it there." Then he tossed me a key ring that only contained three keys. One was a boring silver house key, The other two were skeleton keys, one solid black, and one plain white. "The silver unlocks the door. The black takes you to the past, and the white lets you come back."

And then he vanished! Okay, he just walked away all boring-like, but he wouldn't say anything else to me, so he might as well have vanished.

I glance down at the key ring. Then, like any sane person, I walked into the woods to see if there really was a time machine there.

* * *

><p><strong>Time machine. Well...at least I wasn't kidnapped or something. Remember to REVIEW!<strong>


	5. An Elevator

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Descendents! Haha to those of you who have to go back to school tomorrow, or last week. I don't have to go back until the 17th! Yay!**

* * *

><p>I searched for three freakin' hours! THREE! If you are going to tell someone that you have stashed something in 21 acre woods, you probably should tell them where! Especially if they are probably going to think that you are a lunatic!<p>

Three hours. By 6:30, I was thinking about turning back, as it was getting dark, but, of course, I just kept looking. And then, in the blackness of 7:00, I ran right into it.

It was bigger than I had expected, and it was a bit more...boxy. The most surprising thing, though, was that it was a freakin' elevator! Of course. What else would it possibly be?

I have this...fear of elevators. I have since I was little. They're just so..unsafe. They could get stuck, or the cord thingey could break and then you would plummet to your doom down the elevator shaft...

So I wasnt exactly excited about the time machine being an elevator.

I foun the silver key on the key ring, and somehow found the keyhole. The doors opened with a ding. Gosh, I hated what was inside.

It looked exactly like an elevator, with weird paintings and a dull rug. It had handrails, and there was cheesy music playing from a speaker on the ceiling. A bright lightbulb was illuminating the entire contraption.

I looked around for a second, but, really there wasn't much to see. Elevator=No room at all. So...it didn't take long for me to see everything.

I was really hoping that the time machine worked as I re-locked it. It would solve all of our problems if it did. We would just have to convince Kaleigh and Bryson and Logan that it wasn't suicide to get in the elevator.

Hopefully that wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**wo more things:**

**1) I have decided to dub myself, The Oakleaf Ninja. I'm just awesome like that. So, in this story, imagine me as The Oakleaf Ninja. Okay?  
><strong>**2) I need more people to read my story, Alyss, Please Survive. It a Ranger's Apprentice/Hunger Games crossover. That I am currently having writer's block with. I'm hoping that more reviews will get me out of it. So, if you have also read The Hunger Games, or even if you haven't, go and R&R my story!**

** ~The Oakleaf Ninja**


	6. Get in the Elevator!

**:D **

* * *

><p>"It's in the woods, Megan. I saw it!"<p>

"Does it work, though?"

I glare at her. "I didn't exactly test it out. I'm not that stupid."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "So, this solves our problem how?"

"It's easy. We get Kaleigh, Bryson, and Logan, then, we take them to the time machine. Then we figure out how to work it."

"What if it doesn't work, though? He easily could have just gotten an elevator and put it in the woods."

Now I raise an eyebrow at her. "You know where to get an elevator?"

She narrows her eyes. "It isn't a good plan. You don't even know how to work the thing."

"I told you, the black key will take us back in time, the white will bring us back to the present. It's pretty straightforward, really."

"So , how exactly do you plan on getting the three of them to the machine? And don't you think we should bring Glory with us?"

Glory is Bryson's older sister, and one of our best friends. "Why didn't we just tell Glory about this in the first place?"

"I don't know..."

We consider this for a moment, then, Megan says, "Now, how do you do you plan on getting the four of them down here?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

><p>It isn't terribly hard getting them down there. They're the kind of people who will follow anyone if they just say, <em>I have something to show you. It's just in the woods over there! Come on! <em>So it wasn't hard.

They were skepical about how...real the time machine was, though.

"So...this guy came and gave yu the keys to this..time machine, and then he walked away?" Bryson said.

"Yes! We have told you this many, many times!" Megan replied.

Then, Glory said, "What exactly do you guys plan to do with it?"

"We're gonna show you guys that we are descended from Will!" Megan replied. She was pretty mad by this time, as we had just explained this to them.

"Guys, we just want you guys to test it out with us. If it doesn't work...well, then Megan and I will have to find some other way to prove it. If it does...well, that would be great." I say.

"How are we gonna get back though?" Kaleigh asked.

Megan threw up her hands in exasperation. We had already explained the whole key thing to them. She turned to me. "Can we just shove them all in?"

"No." I say, though it is a tempting idea. "Will you come?" I say, directed toward our friends.

Glory nods. "I guess there's nothing to lose by going."

Then Bryson, "I'll go too."

"I don't want to be alone here with Kaleigh." Logan says.

Kaleigh glares at Logan. I know that she is wishing that she had a book. "I'll get my revenge, Logan."

I guess that means that she's coming because they all get into the elevator. Megan and I follow.

I put the silver key in the interior keyhole, which causes the dorrs to _ding _shut. Then, I take the black key and slowly put it in, my fingers trembling a little.

I'm about to turn it when Kaleigh yells, "Wait! How do you know that we're going to Araluen?"

I pause, then I see the small, digital sign right above the keyhole. Strange. I hadn't noticed it before. It said, _Araluen, 912. _"It says right here, Kaleigh." Maybe creepy guys who appear in people's driveways are trustworthy after all.

I turned the key slowly, expecting some big rumbling or something. But nothing happened. I am disappointed for a second, and I start to say, "I guess it doesn't really wo-"

And then all hell breaks lose.

* * *

><p><strong>I added a character. Happy pearlgirl97?<strong>

**~The Oakleaf Ninja**


	7. Araluen

**New chapter! Yay! I appreciate all of you who have reviewed. **

**Self-advertisement: I put a video on Youtube. It is my predictions on the cast of the Ranger's Apprentice movie. It is called, Ranger's Apprentice Cast Predictions by BlueFireWolf17. Watch it! It's awesome. Okay, self-advertisement finished.**

* * *

><p>"Holy crap guys! Why the heck did we get into this death trap?" I scream<p>

Kaleigh looks at me. "Because you told us to!"

"Well I usually have bad ideas, do I not?" I say, and everyone mutters an agreement. "You guys didn't have to listen to me!"

Anything else someone might say is drowned out by the impact. e are all thrown heavily to the ground. Then, all is still.

A slow smile spreads across my face as I open the doors. "We made it, Megan. We made it!"

The dinged open, leaving no doubt in our mind that we were in Araluen. We were on the edge of forest, and there was a castle nearby.

"What do you guys think?" I say, looking around. There isn't a road where we are, and I don't see any other people.

"I say we go into the woods." Megan says.

"What's stopping someone from...stealing our time machine?" Kaleigh says, looking around like some robber was going to appear out of nowhere.

"Umm...I don't think that anyone would steal this..." I say, trailing off.

"There's a chance, though, right?" She counters, and I can tell that I'm never going to win the argument.

"Fine!" I turn to Logan and Bryson. "Stay here and...guard the time machine. We'll go into the forest.

"Why do we have to stay here? Shouldn't we-"

I cut Bryson off. "Kaleigh, you can stay here with Logan and Bryson.

"What?" Kaleigh says in dispair. "I'm not staying here with him!" She beckons toward Logan.

"Well it's either that or we risk the time machine being stolen." I say.

"Fine. I'll stay here." She says, and Logan groans.

"Great." I start walking toward the woods, with Megan and Glory beside me.

"How long do you guys give them until Kaleigh and Logan kill each other?" I say.

Glory considers this. "Maybe an hour or two?"

Megan smirks. "More like ten minutes."

I roll my eyes thinking about the two of them. They are ridiculous, especially because everyone knows that Kaleigh has a crush on Logan. She once had a dream abut them sharing a milkshake.

I am thinking about this when a deer jumps out in front of us, startling me. I let out a yelp, and then a little laugh as I realize that it was just a deer.

"The deer sur-" I trail off as I realize that Megan and Glory have stopped walking.

"What is it?" I say, but they don't answer. I see it.

Through the brush, I can just make out a cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Betcha can't guess whose cabin it is. !<strong>


	8. The Cabin

**Two things  
>1)I've been gone for the past few days. That's why I haven't been updating.<br>2)I recently found this really great band called Florence+The Machine. Alternative music. Pretty awesome.  
>3)I'm not looking forward to school on Tuesday.<br>4)That was three things.  
>5)#4 made 4 things.<br>6)Now there are six.  
>7)Are you getting frustrated that I would waste your life telling you things that you already know?<br>8)I'll stop if you review.**

* * *

><p>At this point, we all started going just a little fangirl. Just a little. We WEREN'T screaming, That is NOT the reason that Will stepped out of the cabin and looked around, instantly seeing three girls who WEREN'T screaming.<p>

We quickly regained our composure. Somewhat.

"Can I help you?" Will said. Epicly.

We were at loss for words for a second. Then, I thought of something. "What fief are we in?" I had a feeling, but I needed to be sure.

Will looked at us like we were crazy. Which we might have been. Who knows what time-traveling does to the brain? "Redmont..." He said, after a moment.

Of course we were. Which meant that Will was still in his apprenticeship. Unless, of course, it was during the special task-force thing, but Will looked too young to be in that. He was still in his apprenticeship. I was sure of it.

Which meant..."Where's Halt?" Megan said.

"He's away." Will said, and I could tell that he was a little unnerved by us.

"Oh..well...we're...lost." I said, and he relaxed. That would be why we were confused.

"Where were you headed to?" He asked, and I racked my brain for any destination at all that would work.

"Uhh...Skandia!" I said, somewhat loudly.

"You're trying to walk there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at us.

"I meant...we had a ship that was taking us there, but we...lost our map, and..." I trailed off trying to think of something.

"She forgot what fief our ship was leaving from!" Glory said, and I admired her for that improv. Then again, she had years of theatre camp on her. "She didn't even tell us what fief it was!"

"_I_ knew where it was!" I said, using my two years of theatre camp. Not much, but... "I know where it is, in fact!" I sas, then added softly to myself, "Maybe."

Glory rolled her eyes. "Sure you do."

Will looked at us. "I could show you a map..."

"That would be great. I would know our destination instantly." I said giving a meaningful look to Glory.

Will led us inside, and I was surprised by how...I don't know how to describe the way that the cabin looked. So...just imagine...whatever you want to, I guess.

We walked over to a desk, and Will unrolled a large map. I pointed to a random place on the map. "Here. This is where the ship is leaving from."

Will raised an eyebrow at me. "It's leaving from Hibernia? I thought it was a fief."

"She doesn't know where it is." Glory said, and I narrowed my eyes at her. I pretended to study the map fiercely.

I pointed to another random place. "Here. This looks pretty familiar."

Will gave me the same look. "Seacliffe? That's...pretty far. When is this ship leaving?"

"We were supposed to have been there by now. It's leaving tomorrow." Glory said, glaring at me.

"You're never going to make it." Will said, looking at the map.

Megan spoke for once, "Good job, Sutton. We're stranded now."

"How is that..." I was going to say, 'my fault' but..it seemed pretty obvious.

"What are we going to do now?" Glory said, to no one in particular.

"You could stay here." Will said. "Well, we don't really have room in the cabin, but..you could sleep outside. It's summer, so you'll hardly freeze."

"I guess we could do that." I said.

Suddenly, Will stood up. "Halt's back." He said. Then, something occured to him. "Didn't you say that you needed to speak with him?"

I didn't get to answer, as Halt walked in just then. Then something occured to the three of us at the moment we saw him.

"Holy crap." I said, too soft for anyone to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Now REVEIW or I'll make an author's not even longer than the one at the top!<strong>


	9. A Chapter Title that is Too Long to Fit

**Yep. You finally get to find out what is gonna happen! Well, kinda. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was just..lazy. So. Earlier today, I saw The Grey in the movie theaters and it was GREAT! It was really sad, though. And the ending is frustrating. For those of you who don't know, it's about all these gys who are taking a plane to ths, like oil place in Alaska. And the plane crashes. Seven of the guys survive. And then, these seven guys stat getting attacked by wolves. And one of them has anger issues. One of the wolves pounces on him, and the leader of the guys kills it. Then, the guy with anger issues gets his knife and starts repeatedly stabbing the dead wolf. Really.**

* * *

><p>Oh. Halt had..looked similar to Logan. But then, he put his cowl down, and the resemblance disappeared. Weird.<p>

I could feel my face reddening as Halt looked at us. Three adolescent girls and his apprentice. I can imagine his confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but, before he could get a sound out, three people, one shorter than Halt, one about the same size, and one taller than him, rushed through the door.

I looked at the ceiling. Could the moment get any worse?

Will looked at me. "Do you know these three?"

I smiled. "They're our...accomplices."

"Oh." He said, staring at them.

"Umm...we're just going to discuss...where we're going to stay.." I said, rushing to the door.

"I thought you were going to stay here?" Will said, just as Megan, who had been the last out, closed the door.

"I thought you three were guarding the time machine." I said to them, though I wasn't really concerned about someone stealing it.

"We were, but it got really boring, and then these two started making out.." Bryson started, beckoning toward Kaleigh and Logan.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" Megan and I said at the same time, making hearts with our hands.

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" Kaleigh yelled.

"Sure." I said skeptically. "Anyway, the three of us found our way here, and it's nice. Will told us we could stay here. So.."

"When are we going to go back?" Logan asked, and I glared at him.

"Whenever the time is right." I said.

"Speaking of Will, I thought Megan had something against him." Bryson said.

Sometime in between us finding those papers, and us going back in time, Megan had read one of the stories in book 11, and instantly hated Will.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that she hasn't tried to murder him yet." I said, half laughing.

"So, we're gonna stay here for awhile, and then eventually go back?" Bryson said.

"Yep. Pretty much." I said, nodding.

Our plan figured out, we started walking the few steps back to the cabin. we opened the door, expecting to see it calm as usual. It was, but something was different. There was an air of, well, fear in the room, which you wouldn't expect in that particular cabin.

I looked around. They were both sitting calmly, but there was something about Will. Something..off. "Umm...is something wrong?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Will glanced at me. "Alyss...she's been captured."

I was confused then. When would Alyss have been captured? As far as I knew, Will just had a few years of training until the incident in Arrida. And this couldn't have been before Morgarath...Unless..

"Will, have you ever been to Skandia?" I asked, expecting him to say yes.

But then he responded, "No...Why would I want to go to Skandia?"

Apparently this war had happened later than John Flanagan had felt like telling us.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Saving Alyss

"So, uh...Who exactly captured this Alyss?" I ask Will, who is nervously pacing across the the room.

"Some guy named Morgarath." Will says, and I can't help but smirk. Some guy. That's for sure.

"Well, how do you plan on getting her back?" I ask.

Halt answers. "We're going to go after them. Alyss was in the area when they got her, so they couldn't have gotten far. The two of us should be able to catch them fairly quickly."

"Okay. So I guess the six of us will just stay here, hold down the fort." I say.

"Yes, since Will invited you to stay here, you may."

"Great. So, when are you two leaving?" I ask Halt.

"Now." He says.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes, now." Halt says, and then they walk out the door, carrying packs that i hadn't noticed before.

I listen to them mount their horses, and ride off. Then I walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Glory asks me.

"You guys don't want to play a part in this war?" I ask, turning to face them.

"Not really." Kaleigh says, and they all murmur agreement.

"Well, we are, so..." I start to run in the direction that they went. "Well, come on guys." I yell behind me. I hear them reluctantly following me.

Eventually, I could hear them ahead of me, and I wondered about them going so slowly. Then I figured it out. These random dudes, who obviously worked for Morgarath were tied to the backs of their horses, causing them to go so slowly. Not to mention the fact that Tug had a second passenger. One with long, blonde hair. Named Alyss.

Then I understood why this hadn't been mentioned in any of the books. It happened so quickly that it wasn't important. Well, there was only one thing to do. Wait until the gathering, when things got all exciting.


	11. The Journey Begins

**I have a new profile picture! It's of Me, Bryson...and Logan at our Valentine's dance. If you don't see Logan, look in the background. I know, he's an idiot. And he would probably be arrested if I wrote some of the things he says at school.**

* * *

><p>The gathering came quickly, and, just as we were getting used to cabin life, Halt announced that they were leaving for the gathering.<p>

"Yes! Finally some excitement!" I said, then instantly regretted it.

"What?" Will said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing! You didn't see anything." I said.

"Okaaay..." Will said, trailing off.

Soon after that they left, and we followed them. It was slightly difficult to keep up, with them having horses and all, but I run cross-country, so I'm all...in shape.

It was going fine. I mean, I was running through the forest way ahead of my friends, and I kept hearing weird noises in the woods around me, but.. Anyway, Halt stopped suddenly.

"I hear something." He said. Epicly.

"What did you hear?" Will asked.

"If I knew what, would I have said, 'something'?" Halt said, glaring at Will.

Will was silentfor a moment. "Possibly." He said.

Unfortuanately, I then stepped on a twig and it snapped really loudly, so then Halt walked over and saw me.

"Hey! What's up?" I said like it was completely normal for a twelve-year-old girl to be following a couple of rangers through the woods.

"Why are you following us?" Halt asked.

"What? I'm not following you. Where'd you get that idea? I just...uh...just...I...uh...thought I saw a...uh...one of those...guys outside of the cabin. And then, I saw him come in this direction, but...turns out that that was only you guys. So...I guess I was following you." I said, smiling.

Halt was going to say something. I know he was. But, before he could open his mouth, someone appeared beside Halt. Someone who looked suspisciously similar to Bryson. But taller.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked. Which was stupid. Silence would've been a better course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess! P.S. Does anyone wants to do a multi-authored fanfic with me?<strong>


	12. The Awesome Person Who is Gilan

**FINALLY! An update! Now my friends won't constantly be hitting me (Megan) or whacking me with books (Kaleigh)! So good for me. P.S. I wish that I could ban the two of them from this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The strange guy looked at me. "I could ask the same of you." He said.<p>

"I'm a girl who apparently 'followed' those two." I said, gesturing to Halt and Will.

"Well, I'm a guy who succeeded in scaring Halt!" He said, laughing.

"Good job!" I said. "That takes some skills."

"I'm just really awesome." He said.

"You two are never going to get around to introducing each other." Halt said. "Sutton, this is Gilan, my former apprentice. Gilan, this is Sutton, who wasn't supposed to follow us."

I decided not to dwell on the fact that a certain John Flanagan told the world that it was will and Hlat who scared Gilan. I had learned by this point that John Flanagan obviously wasn't the most truthful person in the world. "I didn't exactly _follow_ you." I said.

Halt raised an eyebrow at me. "Then what was it that you did?"

I was saved from answering that question by the appearance of Megan, Bryson, and Glory. "Where's Kaleigh and Logan?" I asked them.

"They fell behind." Megan said. "_Together_." We exchanged a meaningful look.

"Your friends followed us, too?" Will asked, but no one answered him. Everyone was too busy staring at Gilan. And also Bryson. See, they looked VERY similar. It was pretty cool, actually. And I think I might have figured out that Megan and I weren't the only ones descended from Ranger's Apprentice people. Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty short, but...I didn't feel like writing any more.<strong>


	13. Ten Seconds

**Mysterious Person Who is Not Logan: You seriously have issues. And you spelled Kaleigh's name wrong. Your character might get to stab someone, though...**

* * *

><p>For about ten seconds, we all just stared at the two of them. Then Will broke the silence. "Why do they look alike?"<p>

I tried to look confused, even though I thought I knew something about it.

"Some people just look the same." Halt said dismissively.

"Yeah…" We all said.

Just then Kaleigh and Logan decided to show up, both of them laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny, Kaleigh?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

Megan raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, Kaleigh."

"So…what are we gonna do now?" Will asked.

Halt sighed. "We'll make camp here for tonight. We'll get to the Gathering tomorrow."

"Okay!" The rest of us said.


	14. When Dreams Resemble Reality

**Summer. The time that you wait like, nine months for, then have nothing to do when it comes. I'm bored all the time nowadays. In fact, out of everyone in this story, I probably am having the least eventful summer.**

**Like Logan. He's in Australia right now. That or he just got back from Australia. The worst part is that he's been there...representing American middle school students. That's right. If you're an American who is in middle school, he's representing you. What makes it worse is that the real-life Logan is a lot worse than the version in this story. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>That night I had a very strange dream.<p>

Megan was trying to murder Will because of the story The Wolf in Book 11. In her eyes, Will basically shoved Tug at the breeding program with no issues whatsoever with though it says exactly the opposite in the story.

Anyway, Megan had stolen a knife from Halt somehow and she had cornered Will up against a tree, and was just about to kill him when I woke up.

To various voices yelling something that I couldn't understand.

I kept my eyes closed for a second, wondering what the heck was worth yelling about.

Then I opened my eyes.

To the lovely sight of Megan. With a knife.

And Will. Cornered against a tree.

And everyone else. Screaming at Megan to not kill Will.

And also Halt. Getting his bow.

"Oh God." I mumbled, before climbing to my feet.

I walked up behind Megan. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She either couldn't hear me over the voices, or she chose to ignore me.

I looked at Will. Then I looked at Megan's knife.

"Why didn't you just shoot her?" I asked Will. Not that I wished he had or anything.

Megan shot a quick glare at me. I reminded myself that the girl _did_ have a knife.

Will didn't take his eyes from Megan. "She took all of my arrows and hid them."

"Ah." I said. Then I grabbed the knife from Megan, effectively ending her…attack. If you could even call it that, I mean, I didn't really think that she was stupid enough to actually kill Will, but, with Megan you never know…

"Hey!" Megan said.

I tossed the knife to Will, then turned to Megan "I need to talk to you." I said, dragging her into the trees.

"Why did you take the knife from me?" She asked, glaring at me.

"You do realize that if you killed Will, we would cease to exist, right?"

"It would be worth it." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so…" I chose not to finish the sentence. "It'll be a miracle if they let us come with them now."

She snorted. "They'll let us come. I won't give Will his arrows back if they don't."

"I don't think it'll work like that." I said.

She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

At least, I don't think she said anything.

I don't know because, at that exact moment, something very heavy wacked me in the temple. I felt a flash of pain, and I bright white light.

And then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>And, also, if you want to see a hilarious video, look up Granny O' Grimm on youtube. By brownbagvideos or whatever. Hilarious.<strong>


	15. Sometime Later

**Okay, this chapter is really short, and I haven't updated ANYTHING in like six months, but...Um...The next chapter will be longer, hopefully. And, um...Yes.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was tied to a tree. Never a good situation to be in. Ever. Especially when you're upside-down, which I wasn't at that particular moment, but, still…Try not to get tied upside-down in a tree. Ever.<p>

Megan was there, too. Which I wasn't too terribly excited about, I mean, she isn't the most resourceful person ever, but…She was there, so at least I wasn't alone.

That one random guy was there too! He looked different, though,not so much like a random person and more like a main character person. Also, he wasn't tied to the tree…Yeah…He probably was the one that had tied us to the tree.

There was also a guy with him. He looked similar to the random guy. Pale skin. Weird face. His hair was blond, though. That was a difference.

They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I was too far away.

It was such a stupid situation to be in, but I couldn't think of any way to get out of it, so…

* * *

><p><strong>I told you,it's SHORT!<strong>


	16. Off Hiatus or Bryson and I Break Up

**So, some of you might have noticed that it's been like a year since I updated. I really wasn't planning on ever updating again, I mean it could have changed if I ever got bored enough, but it didn't look like it was happening.**

**And then Lydia Skye started reviewing my stories and begging me to just update this story. This one. THIS ONE. I dunno. Personally, I think it's an awful cliché self-insertion fic but if someone likes it enough to beg me to update in seriously every single one of her reviews (and there are a lot. Which a appreciate. Some of you might think that I don't like getting spammed with reviews that just say, 'I like your story!' I don't. Those literally never get old. Some of you need to step up your review spamming game. Because Lydia Skye is the current champion and she doesn't even have an account. But that'll hopefully change soon and we'll be able to PM and she'll become one of my best friends that I only know on fanfiction (you others know who you are). That's another thing I like. Private Messages from people I don't know. I might not PM you back immediately, I might take a month to respond. I might never respond, but I still like getting them! I'm getting WAY off topic by the way) then I feel like I should probably update it.**

**Anyways, READ THIS IF YOU IGNORE THE ABOVE: It's been two years since I started this story about my friends and I time traveling to visit the Ranger's Apprentice characters that we're apparently descended from. But this story is based off my real friends and I. Our entire group dynamic can change a lot in two years. Don't worry, we're all still friends. None of them are going to suddenly die. But Bryson and I are no longer a couple and most of us no longer ship Kaleigh and Logan. Logan got a girlfriend that isn't Kaleigh. Or a person that any of us know. Or like. But whatever, his life. I've tried to address these issues in this chapter in the least sane way possible. **

**Lastly, I hope you like this chapter. If you don't, well...I might rewrite it seriously if you don't like it. I like it. It was fun, but if you want this story to be less silly, well...I guess I understand.**

* * *

><p>A year later, Megan and I were still tied to the stupid tree. A year. That's a pretty long time, and I was very glad that we were in the past where people didn't need food or water to survive.<p>

_That doesn't make sense!_

Shut up, Megan, I'm trying to tell the story!

_It doesn't make sense, though! People still needed food and water in the past!_

Yeah, but they don't know that!

_Yes, they do! Everyone knows that!_

Has everyone been to the past? No! Just us! So we can say what we want about it!

_Gimme the keyboard! _

No, Megan! OW!

_Sorry, Sutton really wants us to come off hiatus in the weirdest way possible._

What?!

_She's really stupid, I know. Anyways, we were tied to the tree for only a couple of hours maybe…_

Wait, the story has to be from my point of view!

_Sutton! Shut up! The story's happening!_

* * *

><p>The two guys kept talking for a few more minutes in a register that made it impossible to hear them. Then they both just left. Megan and I were still tied to the tree, but<em> whatever<em>. I mean, it was really a little insulting, like we're not good enough to guard. Fine. Whatever. I hate you guys too.

About five seconds after they left, our friends swooped in and untied us from the tree. Seriously. It happened exactly like that.

Then Will showed up, pointing an arrow at Megan. I didn't blame him for that, she did try to _kill_ him!

"Okay, who were those guys?" I asked.

Will looked at Halt. Halt sighed. "The blonde one was Morgarath. I didn't recognize the other one."

I looked at Megan. "Did you think they looked similar?"

Megan raised one eyebrow at me. "Yes."

"Well, I didn't."

"Actually, I noticed it too." Bryson said.

"Shut up, Bryson." I said. Then we broke up because, honestly what am I even doing?

Oh, also, in the five minutes we'd been tied to a tree, Logan had apparently acquired a girlfriend. Which definitely ruined all of the shipping we'd been trying to do but whatevs. His girlfriend was there, but she never said anything to us. She might have talked to Logan once or twice. I dunno. For us, it was like she wasn't even really there.

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

I rocked on my heels. "So, um..." I looked at Halt. "Are we going to go after them?"

A few rude comments later, we were going after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, an answer to a question Lydia Skye asked me: I THINK you only need an email address, a username (pen name), and a password. Or you could log in with like Facebook or—I dunno. I don't use <strong>_**that**_** system. I like my email address too much (actually I hate it, I made it when I was like 10 and it really reflects my two main obsessions at the time: whales (also, , whales are a type of marine mammal and 'whales' is, in fact, a word, and that is, in fact, how you spell it. Freaking racists! (please don't be offended by that!)) and the Warriors book series).**

**Lastly, review! Or else...Well, I mean you read this story, but couldn't you review it! Please! It can seriously be just you rambling about...I dunno, how sharks are being unfairly killed because people are afraid of them or something! I don't care. That review button down there? Click it! It will make the fanfiction gods smile on you. **


End file.
